Starco Forever
by Starco4everr
Summary: This story takes after Eclipsa defeats Meteora. Star realises that she can't loose Marco again, and realises that she still has a crush on Marco and her feelings for him are stronger than ever and decides to break up with Tom.
1. Chapter 1: The Tomstar Break Up

After the events of Conquer, Star realised that she couldn't loose Marco again and that her feelings for him were stronger than ever. So she decided to talk to Tom first and after she will talk to Marco.

Star's Pov:

In Star's room:

(Star's thoughts): I can't believe that I had almost lost Marco, and how dumb I was all this time to realise that how important he's to me, and I wouldn't imagine my life without him. He was always there for me and care about me on Earth and now on Mewni, even it was hard for him to see me with Tom and when it was hard for me to see Marco with Jackie. But when Marco left I was in pain noticing that maybe I may had never seen him again, so then I decided to give Tom a chance. But when Marco came back to Mewni again something felt different, it looked like that my feelings came back and I always wanted him to be by my side even I made him my squire. But was stupid make him my squire only to prevent to get hurt again? But it looked like that he took very seriously this job, like when I slept portatling he helped me and when I got stuck on the Magic dimension he saved my life talking through The All Seeing Eye. And after that, he always was there to help me. Until the events of the photo booth, when he confessed that things were different between us, and I just tried to take a friend's pictures. And then the kiss happened. In that moment I didn't realise that Marco was kissing me and immediatly I closed my eyes and I kissed him back without thinking. But when we opened our eyes, we looked at each other confused. And from that day, I wondered if I wanted that, knowing that I am dating Tom. But I'm not sure if Marco felt something when we kissed, but for me was a little strange that I kissed my best friend. But since that day, we never talked about it. But when we found out that Meteora was taking souls from the people of Mewni, he offered to risk his life for me against Meteora meanwhile I would go to find my mom. And when I saw how determinated he was, I looked at him and started to blush in front of him and then I walked away to hide it but Marco saw how upset I was and he offered me a hug, but that hug felt different than the others we shared. It was a hug of protection, it was like he didn't want to let me go and maybe I wanted the same thing. I wanted that hug last forever. But the chef interrupted us and we pretended that it wasn't important and then we looked at each other and blushed.

When Mamfred told me that he was back I got excited thinking that nothing bad happened to him, but when I saw Tom instead of Marco, my face changed and then I saw that Tom was holding a balloon and it turned out that Meteora had taken Marco's soul and he got ballonified, and in that moment I was heartbroken and terrified seeing Marco like that. So I decided to take him to the temple where the High Commission was revived but my mission failed. So I lost hope on reviving Marco. After, I went to the castle to fight Meteora and defeat her to bring Marco back. But my mission failed again. Then, it was when Eclipsa took my wand and she confroted her daughter and saved my life. Then, everyone's soul were turning back and I saw that Marco's body was starting to fall and I run to catch him. And when I saw that Marco wasn't responding I started to feel sad and hearbroken, but when he opened his eyes, immediatly I was happy and started to cry and hugged him so tight, like I didn't want to let him go again. After we broke the hug, we stayed there looking at each other and inches apart from kissing. In that moment, I thought, did I want to kiss him? Did he want the same?

Do I love him? But Tom came to hug us and ruined the moment. So I think I need to talk to Tom.

Tom Pov:

In The Underworld:

I can't believe that I almost lost my best friend and he sacrificed his life for me after he confessed that he kissed Star. That was so cool of him. But why did he kiss Star? Does he have feelings for her? What did Star do when he kissed her? Or maybe he lied to protect Star? Did she feel guilty? Or does she have feelings for him too? But when I saw how happy Star was when Marco got back his soul, she smiled and hugged him. And then I saw the way they were looking at each other and I realised that maybe they have feelings for each other and she didn't look me like she looks at Marco. Maybe I think she sees me as her friend and Marco is something more than a friend to her. I should talk to Marco, to ask him how does he feel about Star and then talk to Star abd tell her how I feel.

Marco Pov:

In Marco's room:

I can't believe that I told Tom I kissed Star, but maybe it was right because he deserved to know the truth and also I felt really guilty about it. And I remember when I kissed Star, she immediatly kissed me back, but why? Does she still have a crush on me? Why did she started dating Tom after I come back from Earth? Is it because she knew I was with Jackie and she wanted to get over me? And when she returned me my hoodie why it smelt like Star? And how long has she had a crush on me? And how long I had a crush on her? And why did she lie to me when I asked her if she had a crush on me? Is was because she wanted me to be happy? Of course, I had a long crush on Jackie first, but since the Blood Moon Ball I felt more close to Star, I always was there for her and look out for her.

But when the Song Day happened Ruberiot revealed that Star had a crush on me, and I was surprised, I never thought that my best friend would feel that way about me and I only saw her as just a friend. But maybe I was so blind to see it? How could I never saw the way she looks at me, with a sweet smile and her hugs are so sweet and warm, I always felt safe and happy with her by my side. I would never realised that I had feelings for her if it wasn't for Tad. First I didn't want to admit it, but when I saw her kissing Tom at the beach, I realised that I was too late, that she was alredy taken and I felt my heart breaking in pieces. So, I decided to hide my feelings and not saying anything to her. But before she would got stuck on the Realm Magic, she said that I was her lifeline. And since that day she has been involved me in her life more and she became more closer to me like we were before. And why did she blush when he looked at me before the hug? And when we shared the hug, it felt like a hug of protection, it was like I didn't want to let her go. I need to talk to Star. But what about Tom?

After a lot of thinking the three friends decided talk to each other and solve their problems.

At the Mewni Castle:

After the battle, Mewni was recovering from the destruction and Star as an acting queen, she was helping to reconstruction of Mewni. But she has another problems to solve like talking to Tom and Marco. But she was still worried about where her mom was. So Star called Tom to talk.

Star and Tom pov

On the phone:

Star: Hi Tom, we need to talk.

Tom: What about?

Star: About us?

Tom: What do you mean?

Star: Meet me at the woods so we can talk.

Tom: Okay. Bye

 **Tom Pov:**

After the call, Tom was confused. What did Star want to talk about? Did she want to break up with him? Who knows?

At the woods:

Star: Hi Tom

Tom: Hi Starship.

Star: I want to tell you something.

Tom: Okay, what is it? Is about the kiss with Marco?

Star: How do you know?

Tom: Marco told me before sacrificing himself. At first I didn't believe him, but when he got trap by Meteora he said that he really kissed you, and he had a face of guilt.

Star: Oh! I'm sorry, Tom. I wish it never happened. But it was the only way to get us out of the booth. Taking the perfect photo. And he told me that things were different, especially for him. Of course, after I confessed to him that I had a crush on him in front of her girlfriend back on Earth. I told him that because I thought I would never see him again after I left Earth and he deserved to know how I felt.

Tom: Oh! So, in that moment did he give you an answer?

Star: No, he frozed up. And he stood there without saying anything and then I run upstairs crying, without telling him why I was leaving, if I had told him the reason, he would have followed me, but I didn't want to loose him again and keep him safe.

Tom: Again?

Star: Yeah. The first time was when Toffee captured him, and the only way to save him it was to give up my wand. So, I decided to destroyed it for him.

Tom: Why did you do it?

Star: Maybe because I realised that how important he was to me, and couldn't loose him.

Tom: That's awsome.

Star: Yeah, and since then I felt more close to him.

Tom: And when did you realise that you had feelings for him?

Star: The day that Marco went to the school dance with Jackie. In that moment I got a little jealous. But after I called him 51 times, I gave up and I used the All Seeing Eye to spy on him, and I saw that they weren't at the dance, they were on a date, and that's when I felt upset and jealous shooting a green spell on the skateboard and made them fall. And then my crush on Marco grew up more and more, I decided to keep it to myself and let Marco be happy. Even if that had caused me pain.

Tom: Wow! But did Marco notice that?

Star: No. He was so focused on Jackie. But then the Love Sentence's concert happened. I was having fun with them and then while I was singing I didn't notice that people were kissing and then I saw Marco and Jackie kissing, in that moment my heart broke in pieces. So I decided to stand up and leave the concert, because I couldn't watch them kiss. But Marco asked me if I was okay, I told him yes, but with a forced smiled to prevent that Marco saw me upset. Then my secret about mycrush on him came out on the Song Day, thanks to Ruberiot. And that made our friendship awkward. Since that day we had been avoiding to each other. But I decided to talk to him, but when he asked me if the secret was true I told him no, because I thought that maybe he wouldn't feel the same way and I didn't want to ruin our frienship because of my feelings.

Tom: So, you told him about how you felt but he didn't give you an answer.

Star: Yeah, but when he saved me from the dungeon, I got excited to see him again, but he didn't bring the confession up never again. He was only worried about me. But the way he acted when he hugged me was different, it was a hug of happiness and care. But when he had to back to Earth, we shared an emotional hug. In that moment, it felt like I didn't want him to go, I wanted him to stay with me but he had a life on Earth and girlfriend so I let him go. When the portal closed I was sad and rejected because he didn't say anything about my confession.

Tom: So, when he came back to Mewni, you got confused?

Star: Yeah. First I didn't expect to see him again. But when he told me that Jackie broke up with him, I felt sorry for him, but inside I was kinda happy, but I didn't say anything because I started dating you. So I made him my squire so we could hang out as a friends again.

Tom: And he accepted!

Star: Yes. And as the times went on, I felt like my feelings for him were coming back again.

Tom: And do you still have feelings for him?

Star: Maybe, I don't know. But when the kissed happened on the photo booth something felt different.

Tom: Different how?

Star: It was like feelings were there. But both got confused, especially me. Because I didn't want to happen. Knowing that I was with you. I hope you're not mad

Tom: I'm not mad, but I am little upset that you didn't tell me that you kissed Marco.

Star: I know. But when I saw Marco balloonified I realised how important he is to me. That I can't imagine my life without my bestie.

Tom: So, that proves that you still have a crush on him?

Star: Maybe.

Tom: C'mon Star, be honest. Do you like him as a more than a friend? Do you care a lot about him?

Star: Yes. Of course I care a lot about him. He's my best friend.

Tom: What do you think that means when someone cares a lot about each other? Do you just call him friend? Or more? What do you call that? Like? Or maybe Love?

Then after Star listened to his questions, she was wondering if she really likes him or love him. Of course, they were teenagers to say those words. But her connection with Marco was so especial since the Blood Moon Ball. And she decided to ask him about the blood moon.

Star: Tom, can you explain me what does it mean when two souls are bonded for eternity.

Tom: Well, it means that when the light of the Blood Moon touched you, it made you developed feelings for each other and that you were meant to be since that day. Even you both didn't notice it.

Star: Really? That's incredible!

Tom: So, know how you feel about him? Do you love him? Or not?

Star: Yes, I love him with all my heart, he's really important to me. She blushes.

Tom: Then, why don't you tell him how you really feel?

Star: I will, but I'm not sure if he feels the same.

Tom: I am sure he does. You know why?

Star: Why?

Tom: Because I saw how he cares about you.

Star: Really?

Tom: Yeah!

Star: But what about you?

Tom: I like you and I care about you, but I think we will better if we are friends. I can't be with someone that loves someone else.

Star: I'm sorry, Tom.

Tom: It's okay, I'll be fine. I want you to be happy. Your happiness is the only thing that matters to me.

Star: Thank you for understanding me.

Tom: You're welcome. Then what are you waiting for? Go tell him how you feel!

Star: I will. Bye Tom. She said with a sweet smile.

Meanwhile Tom was seeing Star walking away with a sad face but at the same time he was happy for her.

Meanwhile in Marco's room, he was thinking about his friendship with Tom. He didn't want to ruin because of his feelings for Star. So he decided to call Tom and explain the situation.

 **On the phone:**

Marco: Hi, Tom.

Tom: Hi, Marco.

Marco: So I want to talk about me and Star.

Tom: I know, I just talked to her. She broke up with me

Marco: Really? I'm sorry buddie.

Tom: It's okay.

Marco: So that means can we still be friends?

Tom: Of course. I just want both to be happy.

Marco: Wow, you are taking this so well.

Tom: Yeah, at first I was upset but Star's happiness is the only thing that matters to me. Let me ask you something. Do you have feelings for her? Do you feel something more than like? Do you like her?,Or do you love her?

Marco: I-I

Tom: Marco?

Marco: I don't know. Of course I like her, but I'm not sure if I feel something more deep.

Tom: Be honest. I saw how much you care about her and the way you look at her. You are always there for her when she needs you.

Marco: I never thought about that. She always sacrificed things for me, like when she destroyed her wand to save me and her happiness for me. How I could be so blind? She did those things because she really cares about me. Does it mean she loves me?

Do I love her?

Tom: Well, you'll find out when you talk to her. Good luck, dude.

Marco: Thanks, Tom.

After Marco talked to Tom, he was lost on thoughts. Does he really love her? So, he needed to talk to Star.

 **At the Mewni Castle:**

After Star breaking up with Tom, she was lost on thoughts. She was wondering if Marco loves her as she does love him? What if he doesn't? But she was 100 sure that she loves him. So she was confident to tell Marco how she really felt.


	2. Chapter 2: The Starco Talk

Meanwhile Star was heading her way to the Castle to talk to Marco. And Marco was trying to find Star. Then Star entered to the Castle, she went directly to Marco's room and nervous to knock the door. But she relaxed and breathe. But when she was about to knock the door, she saw Marco coming to his room. Marco saw her too. They both looked at each other awkwardly and blushed but they needed to talk. But Marco said to Star that maybe it would be better talk to on her room. So, both went to Star's room.

 **On Star's room:**

They both sat on Star's bed in silent, withouth looking at each other, but Marco was who broke the silence.

Marco: So...he said. Are you ready to talk?

Star: Yeah, of course.

Marco: Okay. I need to tell you sonething, Star.

Star: What is it?

Marco: How do you really feel about me?

Star: Well...First I really care about you, Marco. More than a friend. So how do you really feel about me, Marco. Be honest.

Marco: Well...I-I really care about you more than just a friend, Star.

Star: Really?

Marco: Yeah. I'm sorry it took me so long to realise that I had feelings for you. I was so blind to notice.

Star: Then when did you realise that?

Marco: The day of the Soulrise, when I talked to Tad about that Kelly wanted to Tad move out, and he made me realise that I had feelings for you. And when I realised it, it was too late because I saw you and Tom kissing at the beach. In that moment felt like my heart was broken and so I decided not saying anything to you. I was protecting myself. And when we got trapped on the photo booth, I didn't want to tell you anything, because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. But then when you asked me what was happening to me, I told you that things were different for me. And then, it was when we kissed to take the perfect photo without thinking, it felt like our hearts and minds agreed in that moment, proving that kiss showed how we felt about each other. First I kissed you, but you kissed me back, it was like we both wanted the same thing.

Star sat in silence, without saying a word.

Marco: Star? Why did you kiss me back? Did that kiss mean something to you?

Star was still quiet. But then she looked at Marco with a smile.

Star: I don't know, maybe because you caught me off guard. And I got confused. I didn't know how to react. But something told me to kiss you. Of course, it meant something to me, but I wish it never happened, because I was avoiding of getting hurt again.

Marco: Really? Hurt? How?

Star: Well, when first you asked me to the dance, I was so happy, but when I found out that Jackie asked to go to the dance, I had to be happy for you, so that's when I decided to go to the cementery. When at your house came Jackie, I got upset and jealous, but after I regreted for not going to the dance with you. Then when I couldn't stop calling you, after calling you many times, I decided to use The All Seeing Eye to spy on you, and I found that you were with Jackie on a date, and that's when I realised my feelings for you when I saw how in love you were with Jackie. And that made feel jealous and angry so that's when the wand shot a green spell on the wheel of Jackie's skateboard and made you fall. In that moment I decided to sacrifice my happiness for you. Then it was, the Love Sentence's concert, when I saw you kissing Jackie and it made realise my true feelings for you and I felt my heart breaking in pieces and that was when I wanted to leave the concert, but you stopped me and asked me if I was okay, and I told you yes, pretending I wasn't hurt with a forced smile.

After hearing that, Marco remain in silence without saying a word. How could he had been so stupid that his actions hurt Star? How an incredible friend was Star sacrificing her happiness for him?

Then a little tear was coming out from his eyes, feeling guilty about hurting Star in the past. Immediately she saw him how upset he was and hold his hand. And when Marco saw her comfort he hold her hand back. At this both smiled. But Marco was still angry inside.

Star: And then the Song Day happened, the day you found out my crush on you. I felt guilty about it, since then our friendship was awkward. That was because I didn't want to tell you anything. But when I confessed to you about how I felt about you it was a relief and I didn't care that everyone found out my secret.

Marco: I'm sorry Star. I had no idea that you were in pain and hurting because of me. If I had realised sooner anything of this wouldn't happen.

Star: It's okay, Marco. It wasn't your fault. I didn't expect to fall in love with my best friend. But when we danced at the Blood Moon Ball something changed inside of me, it was like in that moment I would look at you in different way, not in a friendly way. And I got upset and jealous everytime you talked about Jackie. And Tom told me that when the light of the Blood Moon touched us, our souls will be bounded for eternity, it was like in that moment we will meant to be. And since then, I started feeling more close to you.

Marco: I didn't know that. So that means that we started to look at each other in different way that we didn't notice it? And I was so focused on my crush on Jackie that I didn't realise my own feelings.

Star: Yes, so do you remember the sleepover when we play truth and punisment?

Marco: Yeah. So who did of us lie?

Star: It was me.

Marco: You?

Star: Yeah. When you told Jackie about your crush on her, I was happy that you did it.

Marco: Star! In a sad tone voice.

Star: Marco don't get upset!

Marco: How can I not get upset, after all the things I did to you.

Star looked at Marco, and seeing him like that broke her heart.

Marco: Sorry Star.

Star: Do you know why I gave up my wand for you when Toffee captured you.

Marco: Why?

Star: Because I rather destroyed it than losing you. Because I couldn't imagine living a life without my bestie. And also, when Meteora took away your soul it made me realise how inportant you are to me.

Marco: Really? Because I felt the same when you were trapped in the wand and he broke the other piece of the star and he said that you were gone, it broke my heart knowing that I would never see my bestie again. So I went behind him and punched him on his chest where his heart supposed to be like he did that to mine. And that moment I realised that how important you were to me too.

Star couldn't believe that he did that for her.

Star: Thanks Marco. Giving him a smile.

Marco: You're welcome. I'd do anything for you. I would never afford to loose you.

Star: That's so sweet, Marco.

Marco: Star you brought me out of my shell and changed my life, and made me be a better person that I could ever been. And also you showed me things that I never saw in my life.

Star: You changed my life too. You taught me a lot. And I'm grateful that I met you.

Marco: I feel the same way too.

Star: So, about us?

Marco: What do you mean?

Star: I mean how we really feel about each other

Marco: Oh!

Star: I know is a strong feeling, Marco, but I've always loved you. And I always will. What about you? Do you feel the same?

Then Marco held her hand and pull her close to him until their foreheads touched, and Marco looked at her eyes, he never realised how beautiful eyes has Star. Then he grabbed her by her wrist and pull their bodies in until their lips met. Marco iniciated the kiss, at first she was surprised but then she put her hand on his neck and kissed him back. It was like the time stopped, it was only them. Their lips were connected. Their hearts and minds finally were syncronised and they knew that they felt the same.

Marco: Does this answer your question?

Star: Well, so do you love me?

Marco: Yes, I love you, Star.

Star: Well, that's all I wanted to hear.

Then Star kissed him again and happily kissed her back. After they kissed, they shared a hug.


	3. Chapter 3: The New Relationship

After Marco and Star talked about their feelings for each other, the night before, they were gonna start a new relationship, they were girlfriend and boyfriend and that nothing and nobody would never break them apart. They would always be together like before. And also tried to continue finding Moon, because at the moment no one knew where she was. But they wouldn't give up. But for instance, Star would continue being an acting Queen.

Marco Pov:

It was a sunny day in Mewni, and happy day for the new couple.

I can't believe that Star is my new girlfriend. He said. But I am so happy about it, it was time to let the past behind and and start a new beginning. And I promise that I won't never hurt Star again. He thought.

Meanwhile Star woke up with a big smile and happy than ever. Because her dream came true, being with Marco always by her side. But now as his girlfriend. Knowing that Marco loves her as much as she does love him. And nothing and nobody will break them apart.

Star's Pov:

I am so happy to be Marco's girlfriend. After what happened between us, we were finally together. And I know now that he loves me as much I do love him. Now it's time to leave the past behind and start a new beginning for us. Of course I have to still looking for my mom and doing my job as acting queen of Mewni.

At the hall:

Star: Good morning, Marco. She said with a smile

Marco: Good morning, Star. He also smiled.

Star: So are you ready for breakfast?

Marco: Yeah. Let's go! Then he grabbed her hand. At that gesture Star smiled.

Then both headed their way holding hands to the dinning room to have breakfast with King River.

When River saw them holding hands, he seemed surprise, and then asked to the teenagers what was happening with them.

River: Good morning kids!

Star: Good morning, dad

Marco: Good Morning, River.

River: (to Marco and Star): So, can you tell me what's going on here?

Marco and Star looked at each other and blushed. But then Star was who broke the ice.

Star: Well, me and Marco are together now.

River(to Star): Really? How it happened? And when?

Star(to River): Well, it happened after the events of the battle with Meteora. When I found out that she had taken his soul and he got ballonified, I realised how important Marco was to me and I almost lost him. Said in sad tone, remembering how terrible was seeing Marco like that. Then Marco hold her hand to comfort her. So, the day after I talked to Tom and I broke up with him. I was sad at first for breaking Tom's heart but I realised that my feelings for Marco didn't go away. So after, Marco and I decided to talk about how we felt each other and we got the conclusion that we had always loved each other but we were so blind to notice it. And that leaded us until today.

Marco looked and smiled at Star. Star did the same thing.

River(to Marco and Star): I'm so happy for you too. I knew all along that you've had always cared about each other, especially Marco back on Earth. It was a good choice to send you to Earth Star, and then you met an amazing boy that cares and loves you.

At this statement Marco and Star looked at each other smiling.

Marco(to River): Thanks River. I'm really grateful for meeting an amazing girl like Star.

River(to Marco): You're welcome, my boy. Please promise that you will always take care for my daughter.

Marco(to River): I will.

River felt really happy for her daughter for meeting an awsome boy like Marco, Moon would be happy for her too.

Then the couple left the dinning room and headed to their rooms, but Marco stopped and looked at Star.

Marco: Star, would you like to go on a date with me?

Star: Of course. Where are we going?

Marco: Well, we can do a ride on Nachos or go to the beach or have a picnic on the woods.

Star: Hey, I never ride a dragon cycle before, so we could take a ride on her and fly above Mewni and then after we go to have our date. What do you think?

Marco: That's sound a good plan. But can we go to Earth to visit my parents first, I haven't seen them since the baby shower.

Star: Sure. So that we can give them the news.

Marco: Yeah.

Then both got ready to visit Marco's parents. In fact, they had been like her second family for her.

After, Marco opened a portal to Earth and held Star's hand. But when they arrived to his house, they didn't expect to see a baby. It turned out that he had already become a big brother and that Marco Jr was alredy born. He couldn't believe that he missed the born of his little brother, but he was really happy about it. Star seeing him so happy, she smiled so big.

Then, he talked to his parents to tell them the news.

Rafael(to Marco): Marco, why are you holding Star's hand?

Marco(to his dad): Oh that? Well, that's why I came here, to tell you that Star and I are together.

His parents were surprised. But at the same time they were happy for him.

Angie and Rafael(to Marco and Star): I am so happy for you two guys.

Marco(to his parents): Thank you dad and mom, and he hugged them. And they invited also to Star to share the family hug, and happily she joined with them. So that's when Star met Marco's little brother and played with him. And she also was happy to share this new experience with Marco.

After a long day, they left his house, but they saw what time was it, and they didn't do anything that they planned. But an idea came out in Marco.

Marco: I know that the day didn't go as we planned, but maybe we can still have our date here on Earth. We can go to eat tacos at Britta's Tacos and go to the movies later.

Star: Yeah, that's sounds great. Let's go.

Then they both started their first date together.


	4. Chapter 4: Starco Date

Well, the new happy couple were on their first date eating on Britta's Tacos. They were enjoying each other's company. They laughed, they talked about the first time when Star came to Earth.

Star: Marco?

Marco: Yes, Star?

Star: Do you remember the day when we first met?

Marco: Of course! We started with the wrong foot, but when we fought Ludo and his monsters, that day was awsome, and also the first time you hugged me. Star blushing . And after that, we become best friends and always we had each other's back. And also we always have been there for each other, even in the worst times.

Star: Aww that's so sweet. And do you remember the day we danced under the light of the Blood Moon? That day, it changed something inside of me. And I felt more close to you. It looked like that that light bond our souls together.

Marco: Really? Because when I danced with you, it was amazing and I saw the way you were looking at me in that moment, smiling and happy, even you didn't know it was me. But when we were back after the ball, you were mad at me and you told me that you didn't need a hero, you needed a friend, after you said that, it hurt me. But just forget that.

Star: Oh Marco, I didn't realise that you were upset. I'm sorry.

Marco.

Marco: It's okay. But after the ball, I felt more close to you.

Star: Really?

Marco: Yeah! But I guess, I didn't realise that. Maybe since that day I started developing feelings for you, but I thought maybe you would never see me more than a friend. So, I decided to focuse my crush on Jackie. And so I bottled up my feelings for you.

Star: Marco! Why didn't you tell me anything?

Marco: I didn't want to ruin our friendship.

Star: Well, I guess we were so oblivious about our feelings.

Marco: I know. But when did you realise that you had a crush on me?

Star: The day when Toffee kidnapped you.

Marco: Oh! Why did you destroy you wand? Because I never thought that you would that. And I was surprised.

Star: I gave up your wand for you. I'd rather had lost my wand, my magic that loosing you. Marco smiled. Because you're really important to me.

Marco: And then you realised that you had a crush on me, right?

Star: Not yet.

Marco: Why do you mean, not yet? When did you realise?

Star: It was the day of the school dance. I was excited that we were gonna go together and when you told me that Jackie asked you, I had to pretend that I was happy for you. And then when I saw you with Jackie skating, then I realised I wish I would had been on Jackie's place and realised my crush on you. Then I got jealous and angry.

Marco: Star!

Star: Do you remember when you and Jackie fall off the skateboard?

Marco: Yes! But I didn't know what made us fall.

Star: It was me. Because of my jealously my wand shot a green spell at Jackie's skateboard.

Marco: I didn't know how upset you were.

Star: And when yiu came to the cementery with Jackie I got jealous again, and when you saved me from being sucked on the hole, you asked me if I was okay, you immediatly went to Jackie and that broke my heart. And then when we went to the Love Sentence with her, I was having fun until I saw you two kissing, and then I realised how stronger were my feelings for you, so I decided to keep it myself and not telling you anything.

Marco: I'm sorry. If I had realised how upset and hurt you were. Marco sad . Then Star huggs him

Star: It's okay, Marco. But it will be better if we forget all of that, okay? Why don't we go back to Mewni? It's getting late.

Marco: Okay. Smiling . But before we go. I wanna do something.

Star: What is it?

Then Marco put music on his phone and ask Star to dance.

Marco: May I have this dance?

Star: I would love to. Taking his hand.

And they started dancing, and then Star put her head on Marco's chest and smiled. At this gesture Marco smiled too.

Star: Remember when we danced at the Blood Moon Ball?

Marco: Of course. That was when you found out that I can dance.

Star: Yeah. I'm glad we are dancing again, it feels like that day.

Then Marco, pull Star close that their noses were touching and their lips were inches away.

Marco: Can I tell you something?

Star: Yes?

Marco: I never realised how beautiful you were. Star starts blushing

Star: Marco!

Marco looking at Star blushing, decided to hold her cheek and start leaning in, as Star was looking at Marco doing that, she leaned in as well until their lips touched, and kissed. That moment was like the time stopped and it was only them there. They both were happy with each other. After they kissed, they looked at each other smiling as they broke the kiss.

Marco: I love you, Star

Star: I love you too. And I always will. Then they kissed again.

Marco: Ohh! We better go back to Mewni. It's getting late.

Star: Right, let's go! Holding his hand and opening a portal to Mewni.

At the castle:

Marco: You know, I had fun today.

Star: Me too. It was the best day ever. Marco looks at her and smiles. Star smiles too

Marco: Maybe we can take a ride above Mewni on Nachos.

Star: That sounds great. Good night, Marco. Then she kisses his cheek.

Marco: Good night, Star. Then he kisses her as well but on the lips, Star looked surprised first but returned the gesture. Then they broke the kiss and go to their rooms.


	5. Chapter 5: Nachos Ride (12-15 16:31:42)

Like a normal day on Mewni, with a shiny morning, the light of the sun entering in Star's room, our princess Star woke up with a brightest smile and happier. Meanwhile, on Marco's room, the light of the sun was entering in as well. Marco woke up happier and smiling as well. They both got up and dressed ready to have breakfast with King River, because Queen Moon was still no found.

Both teens opened their door rooms.

Marco: Morning Star!

Star: Morning Marco! Kissing his cheek.

Then both headed down to the dinning room.

Star: Morning Dad!

King River: Morning sweet pie!

Marco: Morning River!

King River: Morning Marco my boy!

Both Star and Marco sat on the table, but there was a silence in the room. They didn't know why? But Star felt that something wasn't right with her dad. So she decided to break the silence.

Star: Dad, are you okay?

King River: Yeah!! Saying sadly.

Star: What's wrong?

King River: It's just I really miss your mother.

Star: Oh! . I really miss her too. But I'm sure that we will find her. We can't give up.

King River: You're right. Thanks pumpkie!

Marco seeing how Star cheered her dad up, made him smile.

After they finished their breakfast, Marco and Star stood up and get ready for their ride on Nachos.

Marco: So, ready for our day?

Star: Yeah!

Marco: Well, let's go!-Opens a portal on Heckapoo's dimension looking for Nacho.

Then Heckapoo comes out and sees Marco and Star.

Heckapoo: Hey, guys!

Starco: Hey, Heckapoo.

Heckapoo: So, what are you guys doing here?

Marco: We came because, I need to borrow Nachos for a ride.

Heckapoo: Sure!

Marco: Thanks Heckapoo.

Then Marco, finds Nachos and rides on her along with Star. Marco opens a portal to Mewni and says goodbye to Heckapoo.

Back to Mewni

After they came out from the portal they started to do a ride above Mewni. For them it was a beautiful moment, because it was the two of them without worries.

Star: Wow, this is so amazing. I never rode in a dragon cycle!

Marco: I am glad you're enjoying it.

They have been riding all day, and it was almost night. And a thought pop on Star's head.

Star: Marco, it's almost sunset.

Marco: Yeah?

Star: I know a perfect place to see it.

Marco: Really?

Star: Yeah, it's an a little mountain. Can we go?

Marco: Fine!

Star: Yeayy! Marco was smiling seeing her happy like always.

So Marco and Star went to the perfect place to see the sunset. And then they arrived and saw the amazing spectacle. Then both looked at each other's eyes.

Marco: Wow, it's beautiful!

Star: Yeah! Thanks for this, Marco. It really cheered me up.

Marco: You're welcome. You know I'd do anything for you to make you happy.

Star: That's so sweet.

Then they put their heads on each other and close their eyes blushing, Marco opened his eyes and saw how they were and started to lean in until touch his lips on hers, and in surprised Star opened her eyes, and saw that Marco was kissing her and she immediately closed her eyes and kissed back. It was a romantic kiss with a romantic show. Until they pull apart.

Star: Marco?

Marco: Yeah, Star?

Star: That was amazing! This was so romantic! Said blushing

Marco: I know. Blushing as well

Star: I love you Marco.

Marco: I love you too, Star.

Then they kissed again for 2 seconds and they broke the kiss and Star rest her head on Marco's shoulder, watching the sunset to end. After they took Nachos and went back to the castle.

Star: Thank you Marco. I really enjoyed this ride.

Marco: No problem.

Star: Good night! Kissing his cheek

Marco: Night Star! Kissing her cheek as well.

Then both went to their rooms and waiting a new day to come, start looking for Queen Moon.


	6. Chapter 6: Searching Moon

The lights of the sun were into Star's room, which woke her up. She immediately got up but not as the bubbly girl she is, she was sad because she didn't know where her mom was. It has been months since she disappered. And for the moment she still was the Acting Queen.

Meanwhile, in Marco's room who has just got up, he was getting ready for breakfast. But while he was thinking about how Star was feeling without her mom. He was thinking that maybe it was hard for him too, yet his family was close to Star's family. But he has been more worried about Star, he didn't like to see her like that, it broke his heart, but they didn't have to give up so easily, they needed to be strong and find her. And as her squire and boyfriend, he would help and be there for her.

After too much thinking, Marco opened his room and go to the dinning room, but it was strange that Star hasn't come out yet. So, he decided to go to her room. When he opened the door, he found that she was still sleeping. He entered and sat in her bed.

Marco: (She is so cute when she sleeps, she seems like an angel, then he kissed her forehead, at this gesture Star opened her eyes)

Marco: Good morning, Star

Star: (smiling) Good morning, Marco. What are you doing, here?

Marco: Well, when I saw that you didn't come out, I thought that maybe you were still sleeping. So, I went here to wake you up. And besides it's time for breakfast.

Star: Aww thank you.(kissing his cheek which made him blush ).

Seeing him like this

Star: You're so cute when you blush(smiling)

Marco: Well, I'll wait you outside to go for breakfast.

Star: Okay. (I am lucky to have a boyfriend like him, he makes me feel so especial, I'm glad we're together. And the most important he is always there for me. That's why I love him, because he's so caring, sweet and good cooker).

After thinking about Marco, she got dressed and came out from her room and saw that Marco was waiting for her.

Star: Come on, Marco. Let's go! (holding his hand).

Marco: Okay. (At least she is happy, and that makes me happy, even I think she is sad inside because of her mom.)

Star: Marco?

Marco: Yeah?

Star: Are you okay?

Marco: Yeah, I just was thinking.

Star: About what?

Marco: Nothing! (Lying)

Star: Marco, I know you're lying. Tell me what's wrong.

Marco: I- (I don't know if I would tell her about her mom, she would lost her smile and I hate seeing her like that).

Star: Marco?

Marco: Yeah?

Star: Tell me what's wrong?

Marco: It's about your mom.

Star: Oh (her smiles fade)

Marco: I'm sorry, Star. It is maybe hard for you. But I promise we'll still searching for your mom, I promise. So don't be sad. I don't like seeing you like this. It makes me sad. So, please smile for me.

Star: Fine( she hugs him and he hugs her back). You always know what to say to cheer me up.

Marco: I know (smiling at her). After breakfast, how about we'll tell your dad if he would like to come with us for searching your mom. What do you think?

Star: That's sounds great! (smiling)

After breakfast, Star, Marco and River started their research for Moon. First they went to the one of the prisons of Mewni. They were fighting against the guards. Star was fighting without her wand, as you know, she gave it to Eclipsa. But she was still having her powers and she could fight with them. Meanwhile, Marco was fighting with his sword and River was beating a guard leg. But a guard throw his tool to Star which caused her to fall and made throw her purse through the window and immediately Star went to the window to catch her purse, but when she was holding it, a photo was coming out from it and fall, and Star realized that it was the Beach Day photo.

Star: (saves the photo and then smiles)

Marco: Star are you okay?

Star: Yeah. (hiding the photo on her purse).

Marco: I'm glad. Come on!

Star: Yeah!

After this, they found that the door was closed, Star used her power.

Star: Narwhal Blast!(the door is broken)

But they didn't find Moon there. But so, they found a Mewnan as a prisoner.

Star: Mom?

Prisoner: I'm not your mom.

Star, Marco and River: Huh?

Man: Star Butterfly, this is the third time you broke my prison tower. Couldn't you use the holes you've already made?

Star: Yeah, we were making sure if she was here.

Man: For the last time, Queen Moon is not here!

Prisoner: This is all your moms fault!

Star: That's not my mom fault!

Prisoner: You're right! This is your fault!

Star: Grrr..(mad)

Marco: Hey, don't blame her for this. Mewni is like this because of Eclipsa's daughter, Meteora. Star when she found that her mom was missing, she went to the Realm of Magic to find her. But she lost her memory because of the power of that dimension and when she was with her, the Unicorn with her power made dissapear Moon. And she did the same to Star. Star when she returned to Mewni from that dimension, she realised that her mom wasn't with her. And about that the Monsters are not the prisoners, it's because Eclipsa is with her monster love. And also Star maybe made a mistake giving her wand to Eclipsa, but I think that she made what was righ, after Eclipsa defeated her daughter, saying that the wand belonged to Eclipsa. So, don't blame Star for this. She is only trying to find her mom.

Star was surprised how Marco stood up for her. She couldn't stop smiling herself. In that moment, Star thought maybe that he would make a great king by her side.

Prisoner: Fine.

Star: So, please unprisoned everybody.

Man: Okay.

After that visit, they returned to the castle.

Star: Hey, Marco!

Marco: Yes?

Star: Thank you for standing up for me there.

Marco: You're welcome. I said what's right. (smiling)

Star: Can I tell you something?

Marco: What?

Star: I think you would make a great king someday.

Marco: (blushing ). You think?

Star: Yeah. If you want to?

Marco: Maybe, I don't know. But don't you think it's too early to think about that?

Star: I know, but you know my parents won't be the rulers of Mewni forever. Someday in the future I will become queen and I will need a king to rule by my side.

Marco: I thought you didn't like that idea.

Star: I know, but when you said back on Earth that I won't rule like my mom wants, if so I would rule Mewni on my own way.

Marco: Really?

Star: Yeah. So do you think I will make a great queen in the future?

Marco: Of course. (smiling and whispering in her ear). *You will be a great queen*.

Star: Thank you, Marco.(I think you will make a great king too)

Marco: Hey, how about I make my Super Awsome Nachos and after we go to the hill to watch the sunset

Star: That sounds lovely, Marco.

Then Marco made his Super Awsome Nachos and went to Star's room.

Marco: Here they are my Super Awsome Nachos!

Star: Yaayyy!

Meanwhile, they were eating the nachos, they talked about random things. Until they realised it was almost the sunset. So they took Nachos and flied to the hill.

Marco: (helping Star). Wow we got in time.

Star: Yeah!

Marco: This will be my favorite place on Mewni.

Star: Mine too. (put her head on Marco's shoulder)

Marco: (looks at her smiling). Star?

Star: Yeah?

Marco: Can I ask you something?

Star: Of course.

Marco: Do you think we will be together forever?

Star: Of course. Besides, we were always together back on Earth. I know it was difficult for us to be together as a couple and admit our feelings, but if problems come out, we'll face them together as always we did. And also, we're best friends, soulmates, lovers, well the soulmates part was by fate because of the Blood Moon, and our bond became more stronger than before, because I know nothing will break us apart. So don't worry.

Marco: You're right. I'll be fine while I'm by your side. Always.

Then Marco lean in and so Star did the same and sail their promise with a kiss of love and passion. But they had to break it because of the air.

Marco: I love you, Star.

Star: I love you too, Marco. And always will. (Kissing his cheek)

So this two dorks watched the sunset and returned to the castle.

Marco: Star, how about we watch a movie?

Star: That's so great. Come on.

Then Star and Marco went to Star's room and sat on the couch.

Marco: So what movie you wanna watch?

Star: How about a horror movie?

Marco: Are you sure? I remember that you always are scared of this kind of movies?

Star: Yeah, I'm sure. Besides you are by my side so I don't have to be afraid of nothing.

Marco: Fine.

Marco put the movie. Meanwhile they were watching the movie, in some parts Star hided on Marco's hoodie and hold his arm. After the scary moments, Star fall sleep on Marco's arms.

Marco: Star?

Star: (sleeping)

Marco: (she looks cute sleeping).

So Marco, turn off the TV and carried Star to her bed.

Marco: Good night, Star.(kissing her forehead)

Then Star realised that she's in her bed and sees Marco leaving her room.

Star: Marco?

Marco: Yes?

Star: (blushing ) Can y-you sleep with me tonight?

Marco: (blushing) Sure.

Star: Thanks. (Kissing his cheek). Good night, Marco

Marco: Good night, Star.

Then the dorks slept in each others arms. Star putting her head on Marco's chest and Marco hugging her by her wrist.


	7. Chapter 7:Beach Day and Starco Rain Kiss

It was a beautiful morning on Mewni, with a shiny day.

Meanwhile in Star's room, Star was waking up with the lights of the sun coming through her window, the same was happening in Marco's room. They both got up at the same time, like they were thinking the same, the fact that their souls were bounded. So they after went to the dinning room to have breakfast with River.

Star: Good morning, Marco

Marco: Morning Star and River.

River: Good morning!

While they were having breakfast, Marco noticed that Star was quiet.

Marco: (Since her mom disappeared, Star hasn't been herself. I always tried to cheer her up, but I think she's really starting to lost hope to find her. I had an idea, I will take her to visit earth.)

Marco: Emm, Star?

Star: Yes?

Marco: I was thinking if you want to go to the beach on Earth.

Star: Really?

Marco: Yeah. So we visit my family.

Star: That's so great! So when are we going?

Marco: In one hour.

Star: Okay.

After they finished breakfast, both went to their rooms to get ready for their wonderful day they would have.

After an hour

Star and Marco were ready for their trip to the beach.

Marco: Star, are you ready? (Knocking her door)

Star: Yeah! (Opening the door)

After they go down the lobby of the castle.

Marco: River, I'm going with Star to visit my parents.

River: Okay, say hi to them from me.

Marco: I will.

Star: So, let's go Marco.

Marco: Yeah (cutting a portal with his scissors)

Star: Bye, dad

River: Bye guys.

After they said bye to River, they finally arrived to Marco's house.

Marco: (Ringing the ring)

Angie: Hey Marco, hi Star!

Marco: Hey mom!

Star: Hi, Angie!

Angie: Come in!

Star: Wow, I really missed this place.

Marco: Mom, where's my little brother?

Angie: He's sleeping.

Marco: Oh!

Angie: So, why are you here guys?

Marco: We're going to the beach.

Angie: Really? That's wonderful.

Star: I'm so excited!

Marco: Where's dad, mom?

Angie: He's with some friends.

Marco: Mom, can you take us to the beach?

Angie: Sure! But I have to take your brother with me.

Marco: Of course. Meanwhile I am preparing nachos, sodas and sandwiches.

Star: Yaayy Nachos!

After Marco finished putting the food on a basket, Angie, Star, Marco Jr and Marco went to the beach. While they were riding the car, so many.memories flued through Star's mind. But she didn't noticed that Marco was looking at her.

Marco: Star? Are you okay?

Star: Yeah, why?

Marco: Because you were lost in thoughts.

Star: Oh, I was remembering things that I did here. Like when we met and became best friends. And about how much we had been trough and how we became more than friends. I am glad that I met you and came to Earth.

Marco: I am glad I met you too. Because of you, I changed, you taught me how exciting life could be and brought me out of my shell. And how special and awsome person became for me. And I hope that you would never change.

Star: (resting her head on Marco's shoulder): Aww that's so sweet, Marco.

After they talked, finally arrived to the beach.

Star: Wow, the beach is really beautiful!

Marco: I'm glad you like it.

Star: This reminded me when we went to the beach for the first time.

Marco: Yeah, I remembered.

So they opened the chairs to sit and put the things on the sand.

Meanwhile, with Star and Marco they both were undressing, but suddenly Marco blushed seeing her girlfriend in bikini.

Marco: (Wow, Star is so beautiful, her body really has developed)

But he didn't realise that Star caught him looking at her. But immediately he turned around to hide his blush .

Star: Marco-Marco?

Marco: Emm, yeah? What happened?

Star: It happened that I caught you looking at me.

Marco: Ehhh-- I... Nothing!

Star: Okay. (I don't know why suddenly Marco blushed. Maybe it's nothing like he said).

Marco: So, do you wanna swim?

Star: Sure! (Why of the sudden he is nervous?)

Marco: (How can I not be blushing looking at you, my beautiful girlfriend.)

Star: So you come or what?

Marco: Yeah.

So, all the time they both were swimming and playing in the water, Marco couldn't stop looking at Star.

Star: (The whole time Marco kept looking at me, it's a little embarrasing ) Marco? Why are you keeping looking at me?

Marco: (Great, what do I say?) Nothing.

Star: Marco, I know you're lying.

Marco: Fine. I am keeping looking at you because I think you're beautiful

Star: Aww thanks Marco . I think you're handsome

Marco: Really?

Star: Y-yeah . (How can you not be handsome, look only to your body, you look very sexy, wait! What I'm thinking?). So what do you wanna do after?- with a naughty look

Marco: I don't know.

Star: Maybe we can have a time for ourselves. Getting close to him.

Marco: (Oh god Star, what are you doing with me? You're exiting me.). Really? Sta-- He couldn't finished because Star was kissing him. So then kissed back passionately. But a voice interrupted their moment.

Angie: Guys, time to go. It looks like it's going to rain.

Star and Marco stopped kissing.

Marco: Okay mom. We're going.-Come on Star, let's go!

Star: Fine!

Marco: Hey, don't be mad, I will make it up to you when we return to Mewni what we left.(whispering in her ear)

Star: O--Okay. (Wow Marco, I didn't know that you can be a bad boy, seriously you are making me crazy.)

So the family went to home before it started raining.

Star: I really have fun today, Marco.

Marco: I am glad you had fun. So do you want to the park before it rains.

Star: Yeah!

Star and Marco went to the park. But while they were walking it started raining and immediately opened tje umbrella to protect them from the rain.

Star: I missed earth and the rain.

Marco: I did not miss anything, because you mean everything to me.

Star: Turns around and hugs blushing Marco).

Marco:

Star: breaks the hug and looks at Marco holding him by his shoulders-- Oh I'm sorry , I made you throw the umbrella. We have to run before the rain wets u-

Marco: . It's okay. You look beautiful wet

Star: T-thanks.

They both loook lost in their eyes and realised that their noses are touching, so they broke the gape between them and kiss passionately. Star put her arms around his neck and Marco hold her by her waist to deepen the kiss. The moment was so perfect and also romantic. Because that kiss showed their love for each other. After they broke the kiss and gain for air.

Starco: Wow that was awsome! I love you!

After, they kissed again , they hold hands and returned to Marco's house, and returned to Mewni after the beautiful day that they had.


	8. Chapter 8: A Beautiful Starco Moment

It's been five months since Star's mom has dissapeared and they still hadn't found her. Star has no idea where her mom could be, and that's because Star became more desperate than before, the fact that she still is the acting queen and also that she really misses her. And this job is really exhausting for her, but luckily has the help of her boyfriend and squire. He tries to help her in what he can and also supports her. But he really understands her situation, because he's really worry about where Moon can be too.

Star's room

It's a beautiful morning, when the shines of the sun comes in her room which wakes her up. After, she gets ready for a new day, of course after her visit to earth with Marco and the beautiful day they had and also that romantic kissed that they shared in the rain. Everytime she remembers the kiss makes her smile. For her was really meaningful because of the sweet things Marco said to her. He always makes her happy and also she is glad of having him as her boyfriend.

Star: Marco is really a sweet, caring, good-looking, cute, lovable boyfriend, I'm glad I met him). I really love him.

Marco who was walking down the stairs, immediately listened her conversation outside the door and that made him smile.

Marco: (Wow that's what she thinks about me, that's really sweet, I'm glad that I met her too) I love you too, Star.

Suddenly Star feels a presence on her door and stands up. When she opens the door, she sees Marco who was standing in front of her with a big smile.

Marco: So about what you said before? Is that true?

Star: Oh.. Hey Marco. What are you doing here?

Marco: I was walking down the stairs and I heard your conversation.

Star: It's not nice hearing yours girlfriend conversation. So you heard it, huh?

Marco: Yeah!

It caused a little uncomfortable silence between them. But Marco breaks it.

Marco: I think it is really sweet that you think that about me. That shows that you really care about me. But most important thing is that I mean a lot to you. (caressing her cheek) and that as well you mean a lot to me too. And I will never get tired of saying that I live you.

Star after hearing his speech, she couldn't help to start crying, but not of sadness, but joy. And then she looks at him and she gets lost on his chocolate brown eyes that she loves and the same happens to Marco, he gets lost on her beautiful blue eyes and then they start to lean in and close their eyes and finally kiss. Star puts her arms around Marco's neck to deepen the kiss as Marco holds her by her wrist to pull her more close to him. Then they stopped kissing to catch breath and look at each other with a goofy smiles on their faces. Then Star smiles at him.

Star: I love you too, Marco. I always will.

Hearing that Marco kissed her again and of course Star couldn't resist and she kissed him back passionately. They can feel the passion on their bodies, and this sensation they like it, because that shows their love for each other. Marco then starts to unzip Star's dress as Star zips down Marco's hoodie, Marco takes of Star's dress as Star does with his hoodie. But then Marco comes to reality and realizes what they were doing, then he gets of Star and sits on the bed looking away from her. Star sees that and blushes immediately. Then Star turns around blushing like a tomatoe and looks at Marco who was embarassed.

Star: Marco, what's wrong?

Marco: I'm sorry Star.

Star: For what?- asks confused

Marco: For about what we were doing. I got carried away.

Star: That's what you're worried. I also got carried away. But I don't regret it at all. For me was special. It shows how much you love me. So you don't have to be embarassed. In fact I really like it. We've been dating for more than four months and I kinda expected to happen. Because my first time I want to be with you and I am happy for that. We always have beautiful moments, but we had never had moments like this alone. We always busy with my moms searching. So I want to have this.

Marco: Really? I kinda waited for moments like this too. But I never found the right time, because I know we're young but I am afraid of regreting to do this. But if that's what you want, I happily will do it, because I love you. And also because I was kinda enjoying it. So do you want to continue what we were doing?

Star: Of course Marco. I trust you.

Then come here- seductivily.

Marco turns around his back and Star pushes him on her bed and kisses him sweetly as well does Marco, but after two minutes they break the kiss with a fil of saliva that joins their lips.

Marco: Star wait here, I will come back.

Star: Where are you going?

Marco: I will go to my room to look for protection to prevent you to get pregnant.

After two minutes later, Marco comes into Star's room.

Star: So, you still have your Safe Kid side, heh?

Marco: Hey, don't call me that! Even though, I like it when you call me that, it's really cute coming from you.

Star: Oww thanks Marco. So where were we?

Marco: I think you know-seductivily

Star: Then come here!

Star pushes him on the bed and kisses him passionately as does Marco, but after the kiss become with tongues, Marco bits her inferior lip and caused a little moan from her. Star begs for entrance on Marco's mouth and he happily lets her, their tongues were dancing in synchrony and they started to become one, Star takes of Marco's shirt and throws it on the floor. Star can't help to touch her boyfriend's chest bitting her lip.

Marco: Hey, that's not fair! I'm the only almost naked and you didn't take off your dress.

Star: Fine, but can you do it? It will very exciting!

Marco: Okay.

Then Marco kisses Star again while unzips her dress and meanwhile their intimes parts are frictioning. Marco then takes of her breast and he looks amazed by his girlfriend beauty, Star who looks a little embarrassed she covers her chest with a pillow, but Marco laughs at her embarassment.

Star: Why are you laughing?

Marco: Because your little embarrassment. Why are you embarassed, anyway?

Star: Because, I don't have a good body.

Marco: Oh, Star. You don't have to be embarrased. You are beautiful inside and outside.

Star: Really?

Marco: Of course. I don't love you because of your body, I love you because of who you are. And I love everything about you.

Star: Aww thanks Marco.

After that they continued their make out session. While they were kissing Star notices something tough touching over her panties.

Star: It looks like that your little thing woke up-seductevily

Marco: Because you make me exited. Now it's my turn to make you feel good.

Then Marco gets on top of her and kiss her neck and her chest and then arrives at her boobs.

Marco: You're so beautiful Star.

Meanwhile then he sucks one nickle and with his other hand massages her other boob. Causing pleasure to Star who was moaning. Then Marco kisses her again meanwhile Marco stars frictioning her vagina with his finger causing getting her wet on her panties.

Marco: So are you enjoying, Star?

Star: Yess!!! It feels good.

After, Marco takes of her panties and depositates kisses on her neck , chest and her stomach and then arrives at her vagina and puts two fingers in it, making her feel a lot of pleasure. Meanwhile he frictions her part, Marco kisses her and finally Star comes in his fingers and he drinks her juice. Then Marco puts his tongue on Star's vagina making her feel and electricity on her body.

Marco: Star you taste delicious!-seductivily.

Star: That's not fair. Now it's my turn to make feel good too.

Marco: Okay.

Then Star takes of Marco's pants and boxers. Then Star looks amazed by her boyfriend's penis.

Star: Wooww

After, she starts to put up and down his penis making himfeel a lot of pleasure.

Marco: Oh that feels so good!

Star: I know.

Star continues playing with Marco's penis until he holds her head and puts his penis inside her mouth until he couldn't hold back and came inside her mouth which Star drinks it.

Star: Wow, that tastes so good and salty, I liked it.-seductivily.

Marco: You were not bad being your first time. You really did a good job. Now it's time for the fun moment.

Star: Let's do it!

Marco: Can you pass me that box?

Star: Here!

Then Marco puts the condom and starts to introduce it on her vagina.

Star: Please Marco be gentle!

Marco: Okay.

He began introducing his penis slowly for Star could used to it. Then Marco starts to introduce it fastly until of one push breaks her clitoris causing a little tears forming in her eyes for the pain

Star: Awww!

Marco: Star, are you ok? If you want, we can't stop.

Star: No, it's okay. It hurt a little but the pain is going away. So continue.

Marco: Okay.

Then Marco continue come in and out from Star while he kisses to calm her down

Star: Come on Marco, faster.

Marco obeys Star and moves fast causing a wonderful sensation to her. And then they continue doing it, until they started coming

Marco: I can't hold back Star. I'm gonna cum.

Star: Me too.

Starco: Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!

Then Marco takes out his penis from Star and throws the condom on the basket.

Star: Woow that was..

Marco: Amazing!!

Star: I really enjoyed it. It was the most wonderful experience. I wish we could do it more. But before we have to find my mom, because being acting queen is stressful.

Marco: I know. But for you know, I am always here to help and support you.

Star: Thanks, Marco. I love you

Marco: I love you too.

And then they kiss again before to fall sleep on each other. For the first time they become one, like their souls are bonded. Like true soulmates, friends and couple.


	9. Chapter 9: Preparing For Christmas

After their special moment, our favourite couple are preparing for their first Christmas as a couple. But the sad part is that it will be the first Christmas without Queen Moon, who is not anywhere to be found.

Suddenly, Marco gets a call from her mom.

*On the phone*

Marco: Hello?

Angie: Hi, son.

Marco: Hey, mom! How are you?

Angie: We're good. I was calling you to ask you if you will come at home for Christmas?

Marco: Of course, mom. I will take Star with me. But I got a better idea, what if we celebrate Christmas in Mewni and invite my friends too.

Angie: That's a great idea, son. So, that King River will know how we celebrate Christmas on Earth.

Marco: And also I have buy a present for Star, because I didn't buy anything. What can I get to her?

Angie: Well, maybe you can get her a necklace.

Marco: That's a fantastic idea. I am sure she will love it.

Angie: She will.

Marco: Well, I gotta go, Star maybe is waiting for me at the dinning room for breakfast. Bye, mom. Love you.

Angie: Love you too. And hurry to buy her Christmas gift. It only left two days for Christmas.

Marco: I will. Bye.

*Hangs up the phone*

Marco's thought: I better hurry to buy her gift. But first I will go downstairs.

On the dinning room

Marco: Good morning, everybody.

Star: Good morning, Marco

*Star kisses him*

King River: Morning, my boy.

Marco: So, today my mom called.

Star: Really? How are your parents?

Marco: They're good.

Star: So, why did your mom call you?

Marco: She called me to ask me if I am going to spend Christmas with them. But I told her that it would be a good idea if we celebrate Christmas here.

Star: Really? That's awesome. So did she agree?

Marco: Yes!

Star: I can't wait for Christmas. But the bad part it's that we don't have a tree and decorations.

Marco: Don't worry. We will buy a Christmas tree on Earth and bring it here. And with your magic you can make the decorations.

Star: I am so excited. And where will be buy a Christmas tree?

Marco: In a store.

Star: Right! This is awesome dad, right?

King River: Yeah! So what's the meaning of this festivity, Marco?

Marco: Well, it's a day when you share things with your family and friends, and obviously you give them presents and also you sing Christmas carols. In conclusion, it's a day where there is hope, love and care.

King River: Well it seems an important day for you. I am glad you will bring this day here.

Star: So, when will buy the tree?

Marco: How about after we finish breakfast?

Star: Sure.

Then after they finished breakfast, they opened a portal to Earth and to go shopping.

After hours of trying to find the perfect Christmas tree, they went to buy their gifts. Star didn't know what to get to Marco.

Star's thoughts: Oh crap! What can I buy to Marco? Oh, I know. I can give him a Christmas card made for me, so I have to go to the Cards store.

On the Cards store:

Star: Hi!

Assistant: Hi! How can I help you?

Star: Well, I am looking for a empty card, because I want to make a Christmas Card for boyfriend.

Assistant: Well, here.

*She shows it to Star*

Star: This is perfect. But how can I decorate it?

Assistant: Well, you can draw a Christmas drawing or you can buy a Christmas sticker? By if you want to make by yourself, I recommend you, drawing, so that will show how much you love and care for him. And he will appreciate your effort by making it.

Star: You're right! Thank you. In case I will buy some stickers. But thanks for the advice. So how does it cost?

Assistant: It will be 6,59 dollars.

*Star pays the money*

Star: Thank you. And Happy Holidays.

Assistant: You're welcome. And the same for you.

Star's thoughts: I hope he loves it.

Meanwhile, Marco was looking for a necklace for Star.

Marco's thoughts: I've been looking for a necklace 20 minutes and I haven't found the perfect gift.

After looking in four jeweleries, he finally found a beautiful necklace.

Marco's thoughts: Finally. This necklace is fo beautiful. It has a butterfly on it. This is the perfect gift for my Star. I'll buy it.

*Enters in the jewellery*

Marco: Good morning!

Assistant: Good morning! How can I help you?

Marco: I want to buy that necklace with a butterfly on it for

Assistant: Yeah, thst's beautiful. She'll love it.

Marco: I'm sure she will. So, how much does it cost?

Assistant: It will be 50,00 dollars please.

Marco: Here. And can you wrapp it, as a gift, please?

Assistant: Of course.

*The Assistant wrapps the gift and gives it yo Marco*

Marco: Thanks. And Happy Holidays.

Marco's thoughts: I hope she likes it. And now I have to buy a Christmas card.

After both buy their gifts, they meet and return to Mewni, happy that they find the perfect gifts for each other.

On Mewni Castle

Star: So what did you buy?

Marco: It's a surprise. You have to wait till Christmas. And what did you buy for me?

Star: Oh, that's a surprise too. You will find out on Christmas.

Marco: I can't wait. So, how about we start to decorate the Christmas tree?

Star: Sure!

*Star and Marco decorate the tree with the help of Star's magic*

After 30 minutes, they finished decorating the tree, at the end Star put on the top the tree.

Star: Wow, Marco. The Christmas tree ended beautiful. I love it. It was worth to find the perfect tree.

Marco: Yeah, it was worth it.

Marco's thoughts: Oh, and it was worth to buy you the perfect gift. I can't wait to give ot to you.

Star's thoughts: Oh, you have no idea that will be worth my gift for you. I hope you love it.

Meanwhile, Marco and Star were lost on their thoughts, King River appears behind them.

King River: Oh, hey guys. I dudn't notice that you came back.

Marco: Yeah, we returned 1 hour ago.

Star: Yeah, we just finished decorating the Christmas tree.

King River: So, this is how you decorate the tree?

Marco: Yep. And the best part you have to put the gifts under the tree.

Star River: Really, I didn't know that.

Marco: Yep.

Star's thoughts: Oh, no. I still didn't made his Christmas card yet. I better go yo my room to do it.

Star: Well guys, I am going to my room to do somethimg.

Marco: What are you going to do?

Star: Well-nerviously- I'm going to sleep.

Marco: It's 2 o'clock.

Star: Well yeah, so see you later.

*Star goes to her room*

Marco's thoughts: Well, that was strange.

On Star's room

Star's thoughts: Uf, that was close. Okay, I better start making the card.

So Star spent two hours made the card, but it was worth it.

Star's thoughts: Uf, that was hardwork, but it was worth it. This card will show how much he means to me. And now I have to write the felicitation.

*Writes on the card*

Dear Marco,

I am glad that I met you, first we were best friends and now we are a couple. We had our ups and downs to get together, but it was worth to let it happen. We always have each other's backs and also I love how a great and supportive boyfriend you are. I hope we will be together forever and that nothing will break us apart again. You mean a lot to me and I will be lost if someday I will lose you, but I hope it won't happen. Merry Christmas Marco. I love you so much.

Your best friend, your mess-up twin, your soulmate and girlfriend.

Star's thoughts: Wow, the card stayed beautiful. I hope he likes it.

After Star wrote her card. She went to Marco's room.

*Knocks on Marco's room*

Star: Marco, are you in there?

Marco: Yeah, come in.

Star: Oh hey Marco.

Marco: So, what were you doing?

Star: I was sleeping.-nerviously-

Marco: Ok

Star's thoughts: Uf, it's better not telling him the truth. He will find out on Christmas.

Star: So how about we watch a Christmas marathon movies?

Marco: That is a great idea. I'll go make nachos.

Star: Yeay, Nachooos!!

Marco: I'll be right back, meanwhile choose the movie.

*Marco leaves the room*

After 15 minutes, Marco comes back with a bowl of Nachos for them. Then they start to watch a Christmas movie. After two hours of Christmas movie marathon, they turned off the TV.

Star: That was fun

Marco: Yeah. Well we better go to sleep, today was a really exhaustind day.

Star: You're right. Can you sleep with me, please?

Marco: Fine, I'll go change on pyjamas.

After 5 minutes, Marco goes to Star's room.

*Knocks the door*

Star: Come in, Marco.

*Marco comes in*

Then Marco goes and lays down next to her. And Star puts her head on his chest while Marco hugs her from her wrist.

Marco: Good night, Star

*Kisses her on the forehead*

Star: Good night, Marco.

And then they both fell sleep on each other's arm.


	10. Chapter 10: Starco Christmas

Everybody was getting ready for the Christmas Eve Dinner. Especially our favourite couple. They both were sleeping on Star's bed.

Then the shines of the sun are coming through the window, and made him waking up first. But he realised that he has something in his chest and sees that it is Star. And that makes him smile. Of course, he is used to sleep with her, because they feel safe in each other's arms. But it was time to get up and he moved avoiding to wake her up. But accidentally he caused to wake her up.

Marco: Good morning, sleepyhead

Star: Good morning, Marco

They kiss*

Marco: So, what is there for the agenda today. Remember it left hours for Christmas.

Star: Oh, right.-A little sad-

Marco: Ey, what's wrong?

Star: It's just that my mom didn't appear and I would like her to be here spending Christmas with us. But maybe it's a little impossible.

Marco: Hey, don't be sad, don't lose hope. I promise we will find her. I know it's been months she disappeared, but there will be a little chance that she will be a close place on Mewni. Don't worry.

Star: I guess you're right. Come on, my dad us waiting us for breakfast. Go get changed.

Marco: Ok.

Marco leaves Star's room*

After 10 minutes Star and Marco go to the dinning room where River was waiting.

King River: Good morning, kids.

Star Marco: Morning.

King River: Breakfast is ready.

After they finished breakfast, they stand up and go to the garden.

Marco: So, are uou excited for tonight?

Star: Yeah! I can't wait for giving your gift.

Marco: Neither do I.

Marco's phone rings*

On the phone*

Marco: Hello?

Angie: Hi, son

Marco: Hi, mom! What's up?

Angie: I was wondering when will you and Star pick us up to bring the dinner to Mewni.

Marco: Well, it will be in the afternoon. Around 7 o'clock. Of course the dinner will be at 9. So, we will pick you up at that time.

Angie: Okay. So see you later. Love you.

Marco: Love you too, mom.

Hangs up the phone*

Star: So, why did your mom call?

Marco: Oh, she asked me what time we would pick them up to bring the food to Mewni.

Star: Oh, and what hour?

Marco: I told her around 7 p.m. Because the dinner will start at 9 p.m.

Star: So, we still have a lot of time to get ready.

Marco: Yep.

Then the time passed quickly and it was almost time to pick Marco's parents up.

Marco knocks Star's door*

Marco: Star, it's almost time.

Star: Coming!

Marco: I'll wait for you downstairs.

Star: Okay.

After 8 minutes, Star goes where Marco is waiting for her.

Marco: So, let's go.

Marco opens a portal to Earth straight to Marco's house. And he rings the bell.

Marco's mom open the door*

Angie: Oh, hey guys.

Marco: Hey, mom.

Star: Hi, Angie.

Angie: Come in.

Star and Marco come in the house*

Marco: So, mom do you have everything prepare for tonight?

Angie: Yep.

Marco: And where is dad?

Angie: He's uptairs changing.

Marco: Okay.

Star: Marco, can we watch a movie while your parents are changing?

Marco: Of course. I'll go make nachos.

Marco goes to the kitchen*

After 10 minutes, Marco returns with a bowl of nachos and sits next to Star.

Marco: So, what movie are we watching?

Star: A christmas movie.

Marco: Okay.

Star and Marco cuddle watching the movie*

After 20 minutes, Angie appears behind them and tells tgem that Rafael and her are ready to leave.

Angie: Marco, we're ready.

Marco turns his back*

Marco: Okay, mom.

Then Marco holds his scissors and opens a portal to Mewni bringing the food, with his parents and Star behind him.

On Mewni Castle

They finally arrived at the castle. But our couple weren't ready. So they went to their room to get changed.

After 40 minutes, they both were ready. Marco was the one who came out first, knowing that Star would be still getting ready. To spend the time waiting for Star, Marco started playing games on his phone. Doing his 10th time playing, Star finally came out from her room, and Marco turned his back and sees Star, he stayed amazed how beautiful she is. Also the same reaction has Star seeing Marco well dressed.

Star Marco: You look amazing.

Marco: You look beautiful.

Star: And you look handsome.

They both lean in and kiss*

Marco: So, let's go. But first I have to go to the kitchen to help my mom.

Star: Okay.

Marco goes to the kitchen*

After 1 hour of prepating the table, Marco's friends started arriving. Then he sees Star and goes to her.

Marco: Star, can you turn on the Christmas lights, please.

Star: Oh right!

Star turns on the Christmas tree*

It only left a couple of minutes to start dinner. So, the guests go to the table and sit. Then everyone start to eat dinner. Of course there is a lot of food, but sharing it with your family and friends it is worth it.

After everybody finished dinner, they see through that it started snowing and they decide to go outside to play with the snow. Marco and Star are watching how their friends are enjoying from the snow.

Star: This dinner was amazing and delicious. Your mom knows how to cook. Now I know who came out like her mom

Looking at Marco smiling*

Marco: What can I say. I love cooking, especially my famous nachos that you really like.

Star: I know. Our friends seem like a little child.

Marco: I know. When I was a kid I used to play with snow with them. We always threw snow at each other.

Star: Do you want to build a snowman with me.

Marco: Yeah, that'll be fun.

Marco and Star build a snowman.

Star: I never knew that building a snowman could be fun.

Marco: Yep. It look amazing.

After hours playing with snow, everybody go inside to drink a hot chocolate. Only left a couple of hours for midnight. Then Marco suggests to sing Christmas songs until it will be the time for open presents.

So everybody was singing songs until it was midnight, and time for opening presents.

Star gives her gift to Marco*

Star: Here, I hope you like it.

Marco opens the card and is surprised by the content*

Marco: I don't know what to say. It's beautiful. Thank you Star.

Star: You're welcome. I am glad you like it.

Marco gives his present to Star*

Marco: Here, I hope you like it.

Star opens her present and she gets surprised. It is a necklace with a butterfly.

Star: This is beautiful. Thank you, Marco. Can you put it on me.

Marco: Sure.

Marco puts the necklace on her neck.

Marco: I'm glad you like it. It was hard to look for the perfect gift. But I guess it was worth it.

Star: I know. But do you know what is the perfect gift for me?

Marco: What?

Star: You. Being with you is the perfect gift. I love you so much Marco

Marco: Love you too. And I always will.

Star and Marco kiss*

Star Marco: Merry Christmas!

And that was the first Christmas for Starco as a couple and there will be more.

 _ **Merry Christmas Guys. Hope you enjoy from this chapter.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Starco New Year

It is a beautiful afternoon in Mewni, our couple are preparing for the arrive of the New Year. Obviously they will celebrate it on Earth with Marco's parents.

Mewni's Castle

*Marco knocks on Star's door*

Star: Who is it?

Marco: It's me.

Star: Come in!

*Marco comes in*

Star: Hey! Whatcha doing?

Marco: Nothing much. I just wanna tell you that I can't believe that it's New Year's.

Star: Me either! It happened a lit of things in one year.

Marco: Yeah! You had to come back to Mewni because of Toffe, the battle for Mewni, your death- head down-

Star: Marco, are you okay?

Marco: Yeah, why?

Star: Because, you suddenly are sad.

Marco: Can I tell you something?-looking at her eyes and holding her hand-

Star: Of course.

Marco: Well, after Toffe regenerated, I asked him, where were you and when he crashed the half of the star of the wand and said that you were gone-tear rolls down his cheek- it was like one part of my heart was ripped, then it came all the moments we shared, so I was so angry and heartbroken because I thought I would never see you again and in that moment I realized how important you were to me and then I went to him and punched him on his chest making a hole with tears on my eyes but then Toffee threw me on a wall and then everything got black out. But when you came alive out from the wand, my heart filled with happiness and joy. But when we said our goodbyes, my hear was broken. And after I went back to Earth, I was so sad because I didn't have you by my side. My life was so boring and without colour. So that was why I wore my cape everywhere because reminded me of Mewni and you.

*Star is speechless with Marco's story, but most of all when Toffee killed her, it was the most scary moment of her life, and she can imagine how Marco felt by her death*

Star: Wow Marco, I had no idea how hard it was for you.

Marco: I know, but it's better to forget about sad memories-cleans his tears with the sleeves-

Star: You know what was the scary and sad moment in my life?

Marco: What?

Star:-head down- When Tom came back from the battle with Meteora and you came like a balloon, it was the moment when I realised how much you mean to me and also I thought I lost you forever. And that was why I had to fight Meteora to bring back your soul, when I saw you alive again my heart was filled with joy. And that was when I realised how much I love you.

*Marco is speechless after Star's confession*

Marco: It must have been hard for you when you saw me like that

Star: You have no idea. But like you said it's better to forget the sad moments.

Marco: Yeah, you're right

*Star and Marco look at each other and smile*

Star: So where are we going to spend Christmas Eve?

Marco: My mom called me and told me that we are invited tonight.

Star: Really? I can't wait. Hey how about we walk for Mewni?

Marco: That sounds great!

Star: So, do you wanna go now?

Marco: Yep. Let's go.

So our couple walking for Mewni, laughing, talking ramdom things, but mostly they enjoy each other's company.

After they come back to the castle and prepared to go to Earth to spend New Year's Eve with Marco's parents.

Time Skip

After they were ready to go they looked really good. Marco was really handsome and Star was really beautiful. When they met at the royal dinner room. They got amazed how amazing they were, especially Marco who was hypnotized by Star's beauty.

Marco: Wow, you look really stunning.

*Star blushes*

Star: Thank you Marco. You don't look bad yourself.

*Marco blushes*

Marco: Thanks Star. So you're ready to go.

*Star holds his hand*

Star: Yes.

*Marco cuts a portal to his house and rings the doorbell*

*Angie opens the door and sees Marco and Star*

Angie: Hi guys.

Marco: Hi mom

Star: Hi Angie

Angie: Come in!

Both come into the house and sit on the couch.

Marco: Mom, where's is Marco Jr?

Angie: He's sleeping. But he will wake up before dinner.

Marco: Okay.

Angie: So, how are you?

Marco: We're fine mom.

Angie: And what about you, Star?

Star: I'm fine too.

So they have been talking about random stuff until dinner was served.

Angie: Dinner is ready!

Star and Marco stand up and sit down and everybody start to eat. While they were eating, they were

talking. It was really amazing, they were like the family they were after Marco left to Mewni, they really missed momemts like this especially with Star, who Marco's parents see her like a daughter.

Two hours later

After they ate dinner they sat and talk about random stuff and watch TV.

1 hour left for New Year

The time went flying for everybody because they spent the time talking and talking. Marco's mom stand up and went to the kitchen to prepare the graves and asked Star for help, who happily accepted. While Star was helping Angie, Marco was left alone with his dad.

Rafael: So, how are you with Star?

Marco: I'm fine. I'm the luckiest guy in the world. She's the best. I can't imagine a life without her.

Rafael: I'm happy that you found a girl like Star. She's so awsome and secretly I always knew that you two were perfect for each other since the day she move in with us.

Marco: You have no idea. I love her so much, she means the world to me.

Rafael: You two, remind me and your mom when we were teenagers and in love. Since the day I met your mother, I knew that she was the love of my life and that I will have been with her for the rest of my life.

Marco: Really? Well, I'm happy that your history repeated.

Marco and his dad were talking about Star and the similiraties with his parents.

15 minutes left for New Year

After Star and Angie came to the living room with a bowls with graves. Everybody was aware about the minutes that were left.

Then the countdown starts and meanwhile they start eating the graves

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Star: Happy New Year Marco

Marco: Happy New Year Star

*Star and Marco lean in and kiss, but this kiss was magical*

Meanwhile Marco's parents were looking at them so happy.

*Star and Marco break the kiss*

Marco: It has been the best months for me. You know why?

Star: Me too, and why?

Marco: Because I'm with the amazing, stronger, sweet, caring and funny girl I've ever met. I hope that this new year will be better for us. And I'm the happiest guy in the worldand I would never change for anything, because you mean the world to me, you're my shining star that lights me up my life. You changed my life and made me a better person and I'm very grateful for that. I love you

*Marco kisses Star who was speechless after she heard Marco's speech*

Star: I think the same about you. You the most caring, sweet, brave, loving, dork, trusting person that I've ever met. I always feel butterflies flying in my stomach everytime you kiss me and not even Tom made feel like that. And you too changed my life and changed me for the better. I'm grateful for that too. I love you too

*Star kisses Marco this time and Marco happily kisses her back*

After they finished celebrating the arriving of the New Year, they went to Marco's room to sleep. Angie and Rafael went to their room and Star and Marco went to Marco's room.

Star: I really missed moments like this with your parents.

Marco: Me too. Good night.

*Marco kisses Star's forehead and closes his eyes*

Star: Good night Marco

*Star kisses his ckeek and falls sleep*

So that was their first New Year's Eve as a couple. And this moment will remain on their memories.


	12. Chapter 12: Starco First Valentine

Today is a especial day for our favourite couple, they're gonna celebrate their first Valentine together. But unfortunately, River's gonna be alone because Moon hasn't appeared yet. It has been nine months since her dissapearing. But that problem won't ruin the plan that Marco arranged for Valentine's Day.

Marco's **room**

Marco's thoughts: Today is gonna be great. I have a surprise for Star. I hope she likes it. Well I better get ready for breakfast. But after I will go to Earth to buy a chocolate and write a letter on a card, where I will say how much means her to me.

*Marco goes straight to the dinning room*

*Marco sees that Star hasn't woken up yet.

Marco: Morning River

River: Morning my boy. And if you are looking for Star I think she is still sleeping.

Marco: Yeah, I figured.

River: So,.what are you gonna do today my boy?

Marco: Well I have a surprise for Star and hope she likes it. Besides, today is Valentine's Day on Earth.

River: What is this festivity?

Marco: It's a day about lovers and also friendship. You give chocolate and give a card.

River: Sounds like fun.

Marco: Yeah. But please don't tell about it to Star.

River: Don't worry, my lips are sealed.

Marco: Thank you. Well if Star asks you where I went, you tell her that I went shopping. But you can't tell her where.

River: Okay.

Marco: Well, if you excuse me I better go to Earth. Bye. And tell Star to get ready for tonight

River: Bye. And sure

*Marco opens a portal to Earth*

On Earth

Marco's thoughts: Well I better go to buy the chocolate and the card for Star.

So that's how Marco spend his day, buying and writting the card. Plus he also makes a visit to her mom.

Marco's house

*Marco rings the bell*

*Marco's mom opens the door*

Angie: Hi, son

Marco: Hi, mom.

Angie: What are you doing here?

Marco: Well, today is Valentine's Day so I went to buy chocolate and a card for Star.

Angie: Oh, that's so sweet. So where are you taking her?

Marco: Well, I will take her to a restaurant and after we will go to the fair. After, I will give her the chocolate and the card.

Angie: So, does Star know about this?

Marco: No, because it's a surprise.

Angie: I hope she likes it. So how is Mewni?

Marco: It's great, but Star's mom hasn't appeared yet. And it's been nine months and we still didn't find her. And I know it's hard for Star, but I always try to make her forget about it and take her out another places. Because I don't like seeing Star sad. So anything won't ruin this day.

Angie: Well, I'm so proud, son.

Marco: Thanks mom. So how is Marco Jr?

Angie: He is sleeping, but he is growing up every day.

Marco: I know I'm not always here, but I try to visit you.

Angie: Well, I understand. You are busy helping Star.

Marco: Yeah. Well mom, I'm going to my room.

Angie: For what?

Marco: To write the card for Star.

Angie: Oh right.

*Marco goes to his room and sits down on the chair and starts writting on the card*

After 10 minutes, he got the card finished. So he put it on a envelope and on its side the chocolate.

Meanwhile on Mewni

Star has woken up already and she noticed that Marco was nowhere to be seen. So she looked for her dad.

Star: Hi dad.

River: Hi, pumpkin.

Star: Dad, do you know where Marco is?

River: He went to buy something, but he told me to not tell you where he went. But he told me that he has a surprise for you.

Star: Really? So that's why Marco is not here.

River: And also he told me that you get ready for tonight. And he told me that is about a festivity that he celebrates on his dimension

Star: Okay.

Star's thoughts: Now that I remember is Valentine's Day. The day of lovers and friendship. I wonder where Marco will take me today. But it's better to be a surprise.

So hours passed and Marco returned to Mewni.

*Marco opens a portal to the castle*

Marco's thoughts: Well, it's almost night, I better to go change.

So Marco goes to his room.

Marco's thoughts: I can't wait for tonight. I hope she likes my surprise.

After two hours, Marco is ready and goes to knock Star's door.

*Marco knocks the door*

Star: Who is it?

Marco: It's me, Marco.

Star: Come in.

*Marco enters Star's room*

Marco: So are you ready for your surprise?

Star: Yeah. By the way, Happy Valentine's Day, Marco.

Marco: Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Star.

*Star and Marco kiss*

Marco: And I forgot.

*Marco takes out the card and the chocolate*

Marco: Here.*Gives the card and the chocolate*

Star: Thank you, Marco. That's so sweet.

Marco: You're welcome. Well we better go. Ahh put this unfold on your eyes.

Star: Okay.*Puts the unfold*. So where are we going?

Marco: We're going to Earth.

Star: Really. But I can't see anything.

Marco: Don't worry, I will guide you. Just hold my hand.

*Star holds Marco's hand*

*Marco opens a portal to the fair*

Star: Marco, can I take this off now?

Marco: Not yet.

*Marco guides Star to the entrance of the fair*

Star: Did we arrive now?

Marco: Yep, you can take off the fold.

Star: Marco, this is amazing. I can wait to get on the amusement park.

*Marco just smiles seeing Star excited and happy*

Star: What are we waiting for? Let's go!

*Star takes Marco's hand and they pay the tickets*

So that's how they were spending their first Valentine's Day together on the amusenent park.

After they got on the all attractions, they go to the restaurant to eat.

Star was happy that Marco did plan all of this for them. For her was the perfect day.

After they finished their dinner they went to buy ice cream and sit on a bench.

Star: Marco?

Marco: Yeah?

Star: Thank you for today. I really had fun.

Marco: No problem. I had fun too. I'm glad you liked it.

Star: You know what will be a great way to end this day?

Marco: What? *raises an eyebrow*

Star: This. *Star leans in and so Marco and they close the gap between them and they kiss. This kiss was amazing and special.

*They broke the kiss*

Star: *smiles* I love you Marco.

Marco: *smiles* I love you too.

So that's how their first Valentine as a couple was amazing. They won't never forget that day.


	13. Chapter 13: Finding Moon (Part 1)

It has been 7 months since Star, River and Marco were still looking for Moon. They didn't loose hope. Star was really desperated. One day, while they were talking if they were looking for more places, a monster appeared with a shirt with Moon's face.

Star: Hi, where did you find this shirt?

Monster: I got it from the festival.

Star: Thank you. Dad, I know where mom could be!

River: Yeah. I heard it all. Let's go!

Marco: Hey, wait for me.

Then Star, Marco and River went to the festival to see if Moon was there.

Star: Ughh! This is hopeless!

Marco:-smiling-Hey, don't give up yet. We'll find her.

Star: Okay.

Marco, who was hungry, he saw a parade where a woman was selling pies.

Marco: How much does it cost?

Woman: 650 $.

Marco:-gives the money-Thank you.

River throws him his crown to the pie, which falls to the floor.

Marco: River, I'm hungry.

River: Never buy pies here.

River leaves.

Marco: Ugh!

Then the trio come into a store where there were Moon's dolls.

Star seeing this, she was sad and worried in not finding Moon.

Star: Guys, let's go!

Marco and River followed behind, then they stopped when they saw that there was a play.

Announcer: Welcome to The Butterfly follies.

First it came on the stage a man who was playing River, who was funny falling on the pie. Star wanted to leave but a little came out playing as a Star Butterfly, who was funny but Star didn't like her.

Marco: Star, can we leave?

Star: No, no, no. I want to see this.

Marco: I know. But what do you think they're gonna do to me?

Then the litte girl puts a puppet who was a Pony Head.

After she came on the stage a woman who looked like Queen Moon.

Then Star realising that she could be her mom, she runs to the stage and hugs her.

Star: Mom!-hugs her- I missed you.

But the person was confused. And the little girl started to argue with Star. Then Star blast her with magic and they run from the festival in warricorns. When they were out of the festival. They got off from the warnicorns. River and Star went to hug her, but after broke the hug, River touched her cheek, he realised that the person wasn't Moon, turned out it was a man who were playing as a Moon. Seeing this Star, she was upset and sad, because she hoped that she was her mom. Marco was talking with the actor, and she got mad and with her magic the actor became a flying squirrel.

Star: I can't believe that! I thought it was my mom.

River: Me too, pumpking.

Marco: Guys, don't give up. It would be better if we rest. We've been looking for weeks. And we didn't eat anything.

Star: Marco, are you telling me, I should give up?

Marco: Of course not. You need to rest. I promise we'll find her.

Star: I guess you're right.

Then Marco, Star and River went back to the castle to eat and rest.

Marco: Ah, finally some rest.

Star: Yep.

Marco: Mhh, this pie tastes delicious. You should try it.

Star: I don't want anything.

Marco: Well, it's your lost.

Star: Marco, scup!

Marco: Star!

Star then sees a little butterfly drawed on the pie. Then she remembers a song that her mom sang her whrb she was little.

Marco: Star, are you okay?

Star: Marco, this pie made it my mom, and I know where we cand find her.

Marco: Where?

Star: On the pie dimension.

Marco: Well, you better rest. We'll go tomorrow. Good night-kisses on her cheek-

Star: Night, night Marco.

Then Star and Marco went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14: Finding Moon (Part 2)

The following day, Star, Marco and River went to Pie Island on a boat. Star got off from the boat taking a pie which was a clue to find Moon. She was desperate to find her mom. First she and River were waiting for Marco who showed up with a monkey. Marco told Star that maybe that the monkey would take them to Moon smelling the pie, but the monkey it was from Folduke who stole Marco's wallet. After that incident in their way River found a little man and told him crying if he could take them where Moon was. But they didn't know that the little car was a guillotine, all of that was a trap by the Pie Folk who was offering them like an object to the all citizens from the island. But someone offered a lot of money for them, from that person a monkey appeared with a key to unlock the guillotine. Marco was so happy but the monkey fooled him stealing his shoes. The person who buy them it turned out was Fuldoke who lived there. She took them to where she was staying. Also was Ruberiot playing with Folduke's dad a game. But Folduke told Star that Moon wasn't there, listening that, Star was sad. But luckily Folduke knew where they could find those pies. So Folduke took them on their balloon. After they got off from Folduke's balloon , Star, Marco and River along with Monkey they got in Nubi to go down the volcan. After they got off from Nubi, Star and Marco hid to avoid being seen and thry saw people who was working there until Star spotted her mom.

Star: Mom -shouting-

Marco: Don't yell -covering her mouth-

Star: Okay.

Marco: Thank you. So how are we gonna take back your mom?

Star: Well, first we're gonna dress like a chefs to pretend that we work there.

Marco: Well, I think it's a good plan. But we have to be careful.

Star: I know, but I need to take back my mom fast.

Marco: Okay, but-- Star went running to where Moon was making the pies.

Star: Mom-- smiling

Moon: Who are you?

Star: I'm Star. Your daughter. We are here to take you back.

Moon: I'm sorry but I work here snd I can't go. Besides the boss will be mad.

Star: (Well, my plan didn't work. Should I give up) Okay, well goodbye.

Moon: (Who was that girl?)

Star went to where Marco and River were.

Marco: So, how did it go?

Star: It didn't go well. She doesn't remember me. -sadly-

Marco: Hey, don't give up. -smiling-

Star: I have another plan, but it's a little drastic.

Marco: Which is?

Star: We'll kidnap her with a bag. And take her with us and we get in Nubi to get out of here.

Marco: Well, if it is the quick way...

So that's what they did. They kidnapped her and took her with them and got in Nubi but unfortunately, when they were flying up, Nubi wasn't feeling well because she ate a lot of pie thanks to Monkey, so their plan failed. Then the boss showed up and he asked was happening and someone told him that they tried to take the baker. The boss was mad with Star. The boss told her that Moon belonged there making pies. Star was so mad with him that she shot a spell to everyone in there.

Star: Give me back my mom or else -mad-

Pie Folk: Jaja don't make me laugh girl. You're just a baker that goes from Festivia.

Star: Hey, I am not a baker and I will never be. I just want my mom back.

Pie Folk: Sorry, you can't.

Star: -turning her back sad-

Then she started to sing the song that Moon sang her when she was little. Listening to her, Moon responded her singing too. Then Star realised that maybe her mom remember something. So Star went to her mom singing the song making the pies. Star was sad.

Moon: I don't remember you. But I remember this song -tearing up-.

Star was happy hearing that. But unfortunately the Pie Folk was mad, that the bakers started chasing them. Star, Marco, River and Moon were running and luckily Folduke was waiting for them to get them out of there. Down was the Pie Folk ready to throw them a big pie, by luck Star, River and Moon were in the balloon but Marco wasn't so lucky to go in the balloon, he almost fall but Monkey hold his hand.

Marco: Monkey, you came to save me -tearing up-

But Monkey was busy trying to steal his wallet. But Marco didn't want to give it to Monkey, so Monkey was starting yo unhold Marco's hand.

Marco: No, no, no, no. Please don't.

-begging-

Monkey was still asking him for his wallet, so Marco gave up and give it to Monkey, but he was saved by Folduke and got in the balloon.

Marco: Thank you, Folduke.

Folduke: No, problem dude.

Marco: (I'm glad that we find her mom, at least my Star is happy, but it is bad that she doesn't remember her family.)

Moon: I don't know what's going to happen, but I'm sure everything is going to be ok.

Star: -hugs her mom-

River: -hugs Moon-

So after months searching for Moon, they had Moon back with them. It will take time to take Moon's memory back, but Star was sure that evetything will be better.


	15. Chapter 15: Starco Halloween

It's been weeks since Star, River and Marco have found Moon. Marco remembered that on Earth Halloween will be celebrate, and only that day he and Star have to dress up on a costume. Of course he told Star about that festivity. After Marco told her, she was so excited. She wanted that Halloween come quickly. But there was a problem, neither of them had a halloween costume. So Marco told Star that they would go to a costume store on Earth. She agreed.

It was a beautiful morning on the Mewni, the rays of the sun were coming through Star's window waking her up.

Star: (Ahmm. What a wonderful day. I wonder if Marco woke up.)

Star went to Marco's door and knocked it.

Star: Marco?

Marco: -waking up- Who is it?

Star: It's me, Marco. Did I wake you?

Marco: Well you did now.

Star: Can I come in?

Marco: Wait a minute. I'm not dressed.

Star: Okay. I'll wait you in my room.

Star went to sit on her bed. Well her room was next to Marco's room.

After minutes, Marco came out from his room.

Marco: Morning Star -kisses her cheek-

Star: Morning -smiles- So, what are we gonna do today?

Marco: Well, maybe we can go to buy our halloween costumes.

Star: Oh, you're right. I forgot about. So, when we're going?

Marco: We can go after breakfast.

Star: Yeah, sounds cool.

Marco: Well we better eat.

Star: Yep.

So our favourite couple went to eat breakfast that as we know their favourite cereal. Going to the dining room and found Eclipsa feeding Meteora.

Star: Morning Eclipsa

Marco: Good morning Eclipsa

Eclipsa: Morning guys.

After they said morning to Eclipsa, they started to eat breakfast. Meanwhile they were talking about random things like they always did. Minuts later, they picked up their bowls and took them to the kitchen and got ready to go to Earth.

Marco: Before we go to the store, I want to visit my parents. It's been months that I came to Earth.

Star: Yeah, me too.

Marco: Thanks, Star. -smiling-

Then Star and Marco went to Marco's parents. When they arrived there, Marco rang the doorbell, Mrs Diaz opened the door.

Angie: Oh, hey guys.

Marco: Hi, mom.

Star: Hi, Mrs Diaz.

Angie: Come in.

Star and Marco passed to the living room and sit on the couch.

Angie: So, guys. What are doing here?

Marco: Well, we are going to the costume store to buy our Halloween costumes. But first I wanted to visit you guys.

Angie: Oh, that's sweet. So, what happened since the day you visited us?

Star: Well, it's been a rough months. We've been looking for my mom since she disappeared but finally we found her, but there is one problem. She lost her memory. When we found her, she didn't know who I was -sheds a tear-. Marco seeing her like that, he hold her hand to calm her down.

Angie: I'm sorry, Star. It had to be difficult for you.

Star: Yeah. Sometimes I lost hope finding her but- looking at Marco- this guy told me not to give up.

Marco: Hey, I was being a good friend and boyfriend.

Star: I know, but you encouraged me to not loose hope. And I am grateful for that.

Angie: Well, I'm happy everything ended well.

Star: Yeah. So changing the subject. What are you gonna do today?

Angie: Actually, we don't celebrate Halloween, we celebrate El Dia de Los Muertos.

Star: What is "El Dia de Los Muertos"?

Marco: Well, it's a festivity where we remember the person we love that they left us. It's from Mexico.

Star: (Now I remember the costume that Marco wore on the Blood Moon Ball when we danced. He was so handsome.)

Marco: Star? Are you okay?

Star: -breaking from her trance- Yeah, I just remembered something.

Marco: What did you remember? -raising an eyebrow-

Star: Nothing -blush and looks away-

Marco: Okay.

Marco knew that Star was hiding something from him.

Star: So, how about we go to the store now?

Marco: Okay. Halloween is tonight and we don't have our costumes yet.

Star: You're right. Let's go!

Marco: Sorry mom, but we gotta go.

Angie: Don't worry guys.

Marco: See you later, mom

Star: Bye, Angie.

Angie: Bye guys.

Marco and Star left the house and went to the costume store.

Meanwhile they were talking about some random stuff, like always did. Even they were a couple, they didn't lose their fun. They were still best friends and boyfriend and girlfriend.

After moments later, they arrived at the store which it was in the mall.

Assistant: Morning, how can I help you.

Marco: Well, we are looking for costume.

Assistant: Well, follow me.

Marco and Star followed the assistant.

Assistant: Here, you can choose whatever costume you like.

Marco: Thank you.

The assistant left them alone.

Star: So, which costume are you gonna pick?

Marco: I don't know yet. What about you?

Star: Me either.

They were thinking how will they dress up on Halloween.

Star: (Ugh, why choosing a costume is so difficult? Let's see...

First I'll ask Marco.) Marco, how are gonna dress up? Scary, adventurous, fairytale...

Marco: Well, well I was thinking that our costumes will be scary.

Star: But won't we scared the kids like that?

Marco: Well, most of the costumes that kids and teenagers are scary, but something less scary will be okay.

Star: Well, I just found the perfect costume for us. I will be a witch and you will be a wizard.

Marco: Well, I don't see why not.

Star: But we have to try them out. But our costumes will be a surprise. So, we can't know until tonight.

Marco: You're right. So I pick mine and you pick yours.

Star: Yep.

Then Star and Marco picked their costumes and asked the assistant their sizes. So, the assistant found their sizes and gave them their costumes to thy them out. Both thry went to their respective dress room.

Star: (Wow this costume is awsome. I bet when Marco will see me, his jaw will drop -giggling-. Yep, definitaly this the one.)

Marco: (Well, I really love this costume. I wonder how will Star react when she sees me tonight -chuckling-. Yep, this is the one)

After they tried out their costumes they went to pay them.

Assistant: Well, everything is 80 $ please.

Marco: Here.

Assistant: Thank you. And Happy Halloween.

Marco and Star left the store.

Star: So, are you excited for tonight?

Marco: Yep. But right now I'm kinda hungry.

Star: Yeah me too -stomach growling-

Marco: Alright -laughing-How about we go to eat tacos?

Star: Yeah, does sound good.

They went to eat at Britta's Tacos. After an hour later, they finished their tacos, they went to eat a ice cream to the park.

Star: Wow, I really missed being here. We really deserved a break after everything -leans her head on his shoulder-

Marco: You're right -hugging her-

That moment in the park was relaxing and also they were enjoying each other's company. They were watching kids, couples, families that they were spending their time together.

Marco: Star, it's time to.. -smiles-

(Oh, she fell sleep. She's so cute when she sleeps. It's like watching an angel. Well, I better wake her up, but she looks cute. The only option left is that I carry her on my back.)

Then Marco picked her up from the ground and put her on his back. He knew that Star was heavy sleeper. But he didn't care. So, Marco carried her on his back to his house. After half an hour, they arrived at Marco's house. Marco, rang the door bell and his mom opened the door.

Marco: Oh hey mom.

Angie: What happened to Star?

Marco: She fall asleep on the park, I didn't want her to wake up so I carried her on my back.

Angie: Well, you better tuck her on your bed you wait till she wakes up.

Marco: Yeah.

Marco carried her to his room and tucked her on his bed. After he tucked her, he kissed her forehead and left her sleep.

Angie: So, did you buy your costumes.

Marco: Yep. They are awsome.

Angie: So, how have you guys been? I mean about you guys.

Marco: Well, the last months have been rough especially to Star. But till now our relationship is being great. -whispering- even we had our first time.

Angie: You mean -whispering-

Marco: Yep -blushes-. But we've been careful, we used protection. So don't worry.

Angie: I'm proud of you, Marco. You really changed.

Marco: Thanks, mom. But that change I owe to Star. If I hadn't met her my life would have been boring. She brought happiness, energy, adventures. She really changed my life and I'm really happy that we are together now, after we've been through.

Angie: Yeah, I noticed that. Star is an amazing girl, Mijo. So please always take care of her.

Marco: I will, mom. I really love her.

Marco and his mother caught up a lot.

On the evening

Marco also fall asleep too when he was watching TV. So Angie decided to wake him up.

Angie: Marco, wake up. It's 7 o'clock.

Marco: Really? -yawning- Well I have to take a shower and change.

Angie: And don't forget to wake up Star.

Marco: Oh right.

Marco went to his room to wake Star up.

Marco: Star, it's time to get up.

Star: Marco? -yawning- What time is it?

Marco: It's 7:12 p.m.

Star: Really?

Marco: Hey, it's okay. I just woke up too. I came here to tell you should change for tonight.

Star: Oh right. But first I'm hungry.

Marco: Me too.

Marco and Star went to the dinning room and found that Angie was making dinner.

Star: Evening, Angie.

Angie: Oh, hi sweetie. How did you sleep?

Star: I slept like a baby. Do you know how I arrived to Marco's bed.

Marco: Well -scratchs his head- It was me who carried you to my room. You fell asleep in the park so I had to carry you on my back.

Star: Oh Marco. But why didn't you wake me up?

Marco: Well you looked adorable slepping and also we all know how heavy sleeper you are, so you didn't realise that I carried you.

Star: Aww thanks Marco -kisses his cheek-

Angie: You guys are really cute together.

Marco: Mom! -blushing-

Star: -laughs at Marco- You're right Angie.

So the three of them started to eat dinner. An hour later, they were changing on their costumes. Marco finished dressing up first and he knew that Star will take long to get ready. Meanwhile he was waiting for Star, he watched TV. Minutes later, Star came downstairs with her costume.

Star: Marco?

Marco: -Turns around and his jaw fall. Wow you look beautiful. You're my beautiful witch -winks at her-

Star: Well, you're my handsome wizard -kisses his lips- I'm glad we chose these costumes.

Marco: Yep, so ready to get some candies?

Star: Yeah candies -jumping and smiling-

Angie: -coughs- Guys, you know I'm here right.

Star and Marco: Sorry -blushing-

Angie: I was joking guys -chuckles-. Well how about I take you some pictures.

Marco: Yeah that sounds cool.

Angie then took a lot of pictures to them. After a lot of pictures. They left the house.

All night they went house to house to ask for candies. They got a lot of candies, but they were tired and went to Marco's house. They changed their costumes.

Star: Wow, these are a lot of candies.

Marco: Yep. But I had fun.

Star: Me too -smiles-. So how about we watch a movie and eat nachos?

Marco: Yeah, sounds great. I make the nachos and you pixk the movie.

Meanwhile Star was picking the movie, Marco was making nachos. After minutes later the nachos were done.

Marco: So, what kind of movie you picked?

Star: It's Halloween, so I picked a scary movie.

Marco: Star, you are sure you wanna watch it?

Star: Of course.

Marco: Okay. But later don't tell me I didn't warn you.

Star: Okay.

Then Marco, put the movie and watched it with Star. They were eating nachos. When a scary scene came, Star hold Marco's arm.

Marco: Star? Are you okay?

Star: Yeaah. -trembling-

Marco: If you want I pick another movie.

Star: No, I'm good.

Marco: Are you sure?

Star: -nods-

Marco: Okay.

It was almost midnight, but Star was already sleeping.

Marco: Star? Let's go.. (Really, first she wanted to watch the movie and later she fell asleep. Classic Star. Well I better carry her to my room.)

Marco turned off the TV and picked Star bridal style to his room. Marco was leaving to sleep on the couch but he felt that Star hold his hand.

Star: -asleep- Marco can you sleep with me, please?

Marco: Okay. I told you to not watch that movie.

Star: I didn't know that movie would be so scary. It's not my fault -pouting-

Marco: I know. Now get to sleep.

Star: Night Marco -kisses his cheek and lays on Marco's chest.

Marco: Night, Star -kisses her head and hugs her- Sweet dreams.

Then our dorks fell asleep. This was their best Halloween.

Continue...


End file.
